Diana Prince (Earth-14)
History Diana is the daughter of the Amazon queen Hippolyta and the god Zeus. She was born on Themyscira an island with only women, which was created by Hippolyta because she and the first women to move there had been former slaves of men in Germany and they thought all men to be bad, horrible, ferocious creatures. On Themyscria, or "Paradise Island" as Diana liked to call it, they could live in harmony and peace with only female nature around them. Then one day, an american Major named Steve Trevor crashlanded on Themyscira after a fight with an enemy plane. Diana found him and nurses him back to health. He told her about the Nazis whom he was trying to stop, and she immediately had an instinct to help. So she consulted her mother as to whether she could participate in the war, but her request was denied. A short time later, Hippolyta held a contest for the Amazons, in which the winner would be granted permission to transport Major Trevor back to the United States using their plane, the Invisible Jet, which was made out of one of many rare materials that can only be found on the island. Diana won the contest, and Hippolyta reluctantly gave her the necessary equipment to protect herself in a world of men. There was the lasso of truth, a rope which could compell people to tell the truth when tied around them. There was the belt of strength, which granted Diana immense strength on top of the power she already had to leap really high and run really fast which she inherited from her father Zeus. And there were the bullet bracelets, which could cause a bullet to bounce off of them when fired at. She was also given special Amazon armour to wear, consisting of a bathing suit and skirt. She stopped wearing the skirt after a while as it made it difficult to fight in. Upon arriving in America, Diana soon saw why the Nazis had to be stopped. So she asked Steve if she might tag along with him to the war department, and he gave her permission. There she met the General Philip Blankenship and Major Trevor's secretary Etta Candy. Since her bathing suit was considered inappropriate, Steve gave her a suit to wear and also a pair of glasses to dampen down her beauty so that the men in the war department wouldn't get distracted by her. Princess Diana of Themyscira (1921-1941) During her time on Themyscira, Diana was very happy. She had a lot of friends- and also a lot of girlfriends. Her most loving relationship on Themyscira, though, was with a woman named Kasia. There was talk of the pair getting married, and both of them were very excited for it. Hippolyta, though, was not keen on the thought of her daughter marrying. She believed it would make her judgement bad and cause her to go practically insane all for just one woman. But she didn't deny them getting engaged, because she remembered when her mother had been concerned for her when she was engaged to marry her girlfriend. If Diana had married Kasia, she would probably have had problems with all her other girlfriends getting jealous and insisting on marrying her. And for Diana, one wife was already almost too much to handle. So it's probably a good thing that Major Trevor crashed into the island the day before the wedding. Kasia was very upset when Diana left, and even more upset when Diana came back having married a man. Major Trevor, of all people. In fact, she has still not gotten over it to this day. Wonder Girl (1941) Before Major Trevor showed up, Diana was already a hero. She was considered a warrior amongst the Amazons, and if any threats were to bestow them, she would deal with it easily. They nicknamed her "Wonder Girl" as she was a wonder to them, and at the time still very young so had not yet been given the title "woman". Diana was Wonder Girl for exactly one year - that year being 1941 - until Major Trevor landed on the anniversary of Wonder Girl. Love and relationships Steve Trevor- Steve Trevor is Diana's husband who she met during World War II. He is one of few to know that Diana Prince and Wonder Woman are one and the same, along with Etta Candy and the whole of the Justice League. Kasia- Kasia was Diana's girlfriend when she was on Themyscria. Diana had a lot of girlfriends at the time, but her relationship with Kasia was her most devoted and loving one. Etta Candy- Before Diana and Steve were together, she was with Etta Candy. They loved each other very much and got married, but then she was murdered by Darkseid and now Diana is married to Steve. Kal-El- For a while, before they were married, Diana and Steve had broke up and Diana was in a relationship with Superman. Category:Earth-14 Category:Wonder Woman Category:Wonder Girl Category:Amazons Category:Amazon Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Height 6' Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:White Skin Category:Living Characters Category:Widowed; Remarried Characters